Initiation
by Kayapride
Summary: FINISHED! It's the first day of high school for Pan and Bra. Trunks, Goten and Marron are seniors. What trouble can those 3 ensue? Please r&r. First fic with chapters! Advice welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Initiation Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Explanations:  
  
Sorry about this. I just want to explain some things so you will be able to understand what's going on in the fic.  
  
I'm working according to South Africa high school terms:  
  
High school starts at grade 8 and ends at grade 12.  
  
The grade 8 are usually 13 going on 14  
  
The grade 12 are usually 17 going on 18.  
  
The grade 12 are also known as Matricks.  
  
School starts at 07:30 and ends at 14:00  
  
Pan and Bra are both 13 going on 14 – grade 8  
  
Trunks, Goten and Marron are 17 going on 18 – Matricks  
  
And usually, before it was banned, the Matricks were allowed to initiate the grade 8's by making them do awful stuff.  
  
Unfortunately for me by the time I reached Matrick they banned initiation so I take out my revenge on paper.  
  
They all wear school uniforms except during the initiation week both the Matricks and the Grade 8's are allowed to wear normal clothes  
  
Anyway now it's on with the story. N-joy!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Intro

Intro:  
  
Pan and Bra stood wide-eyed in front of the high school building. This is their first day in high school and they were a little bit scared. They walked in with the rest of the scared grade 8's looking around, watching all the new people. Suddenly Pan's head whipped to the right.  
  
"Hey, look there's Marron!" she yelled, pointing to a look alike 18.  
  
Her blonde hair was in a tight braid, with some strands of hair hanging over her eyes. She wore a short jean skirt, with a tight black, sleeveless top, a white jacket and black boots.  
  
"Hey Marron!" The girls yelled as they ran towards her. Marron turned around to face the girls.  
  
"Hello girls." She greeted calmly. Everyone looked at these two girls with shocked expressions.  
  
"You... you... know these newbies?" one girl stammered in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah" Marron shrugged. "They're family friends."  
  
The bell rang and with a wave good bye Marron went to her class. Bra and Pan headed back towards their crowd. The grade 8's eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
"You know a senior?" one girl exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, she we grew up with her. Plus she's friends with my uncle and Bra's brother." Pan answered and they headed for the hall for assembly.  
  
A WEEK BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED:  
  
Trunks and Goten sat next to each other on Trunk's bed, each with an evil glint in their eyes.  
  
"Okay, it's settled. We will have a theme for each day, right?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Right." Goten agreed. "Okay lets see:  
  
Day 1: Water Day 2: Ink Day 3: PE Day 4: Ignoring Day 5: Test Day 6: PARTY  
  
"I think that's about right." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
Goten nodded his agreement. "We just have to go to school about an hour earlier each day to set this up."  
  
"Yeah and we have to get all the Matricks together the day before school starts, so we can make all the arrangements." Trunks replied, stretching his muscular arms.  
  
"Man I can't believe we will be going to school early. Rumours are going to spread, Trunks."  
  
"Let it, It will be worth it in the end"  
  
"We will rule the school after this!" Goten smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah, most definitely."  
  
"Trunks! Goten! Dinner!" Bulma yelled from downstairs. Trunks hid the papers where his sister Bra won't find it and flew after Goten to eat dinner. 


	3. Day 1: Water Chaos

Day 1: WATER CHAOS  
  
The grade 8's stepped into the hall. Bra wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans and pan wearing a red T-shirt with black three-quarter pants.  
  
"AAAH! Look at all the balloons!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah" Pan answered.  
  
When all the students were inside, Trunks and Goten sneaked onto the gallery, making sure no one sees them. Trunks took a hold of a rope, which held all the balloons together and let it go.  
  
The grade 8's were all busy talking when suddenly all the balloons started dropping on their heads drenching them in water. The girls shrieked and the boys yelled with surprise. Bra shrieked when her T-shirt got soaked. She and Pan looked around and finally up to the gallery and saw two familiar boys laughing their heads off.  
  
"Trunks!" Bra yelled  
  
"Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled too.  
  
The hall went quiet as the heard the girls yells. Trunks and Goten came downstairs still laughing.  
  
"What's up sis?" Trunks asked his little sister.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, that's what's up." Bra growled.  
  
"Aaah, come on sis it was just a joke." Trunks said, trying to calm down his little sister.  
  
"I don't see a white wet T-shirt as a joke Bro." Bra answered with clenched teeth. That's when Trunks noticed what his sister is wearing.  
  
"Sorry sis, but I did warn you not to wear white to school." He calmly said as he took off his jacket and out it around her shoulders.  
  
"Fine. That is the only reason why I'm not going to tell dad." She grumbled.  
  
"Yeah you can be glad I'm not going to tell Grandma ChiChi, Uncle Goten." Pan also growled.  
  
The two boys just laughed and turned to the crowd. Trunks took a deep breath.  
  
"Everyone, SIT DOWN!" he yelled. The grade 8's sat down like one man. Goten threw Trunks a you-almost-sound-like-Vegeta- look which Trunks just shrugged off.  
  
"Okay first of all congrats on getting into high school. As you will find out things are very different here, no one cares who you were in primary school. Here you are equal to the rest of the grade 8's and as grade 8's you will have different tasks to do like picking up papers and going to every event and so on and so on, but you will hear more about that later on. On Friday you WILL write a test about the school and it's people. If you pass you will be accepted into this school but if you fail..." Goten gave them the evil eye. "Then you will have to face the consequences, and believe me that's one thing you do not want to face." Goten now finished with his speech nodded at Trunks.  
  
"You're study material will be given to you in your register class. Now... GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"You know if Bra and pan didn't like this prank, they sure as hell are going to hate the next one." Goten whispered to Trunks as they watched the students run out of the hall.  
  
"Well unknown to Bra, I already told Mom and Dad what we were going to do, and well they thought it was a great idea." Trunks smirked. "So I don't really care what Bra thinks."  
  
"You know since you just confess I guess I'll have to confess too. I also told Mom and Gohan and Videl what we were planning and Mom said as long as no one gets hurt she doesn't mind and Gohan and Videl both liked our idea's." Goten replied.  
  
Suddenly two hands appeared from no where and slapped the boys' heads.  
  
"OW!" They both exclaimed rubbing their heads.  
  
"What are you two up to this time?" Marron asked as she came out of the shadows.  
  
"Nothing." Goten replied innocently and put his hand behind his head, Goku style.  
  
"Don't pull a Goku on me. I want in." Marron growled.  
  
The two boys thought a while.  
  
"Okay fine, you're in now listen up." Trunks said as he pulled the two closer to explain the plan.  
  
Marron got a smirk, which made her look exactly like 18 when she heard what they had planned.  
  
BREAK TIME:  
  
At break time all the Gr. 8's were herded towards the sports field. Trunks, Goten and Marron was no where to be seen which made Bra and Pan suspect trouble.  
  
"Listen up! This will be your spot. No Gr.8's are allowed anywhere else during break time this week!" A prefect yelled.  
  
The students nodded and sat down as all the Matricks disappeared.  
  
"Okay, you guys they're in place." The prefect who yelled said into a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Great, let the games begin!" Trunks answered and pushed a few buttons. Then the three of them went outside and climbed up to the roofs to watch the sports.  
  
The Gr.8's were busy enjoying their lunch when out of the blue the sprinklers went on and sprayed them all with ugly bluish-grey water, staining their clothes. The three troublemakers almost fell off the roof laughing. Seeing the bewildered Gr.8's running around like drunks was really hilarious. After a few more min of watching the boys and Marron headed for their next classes.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL:  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten said as he got to his locker.  
  
"What took you so long?" Trunks asked as he closed his locker.  
  
"Aaagh, you know the usual. I got detention for back chatting the teacher, nothing much." He answered shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"And you will most definitely show up for detention, right?" Trunks already knew the answer but it was still fun to see Goten's reaction.  
  
"Yeah and Vegeta will become Mr Nice Guy and say that training is a waste of time." Goten replied sarcastically.  
  
Trunks laughed at his answer. Goten always had a sarcastic reply when it came to detention and teachers.  
  
"Well let's get my sister and you're niece. I want to go home so that I can get things together for tomorrow."  
  
Trunks and Goten walked down the hallway, girls drooling everywhere over them. 


	4. Day 2: Inky Situations

Day 2: Inky Situations  
  
06:00 the morning, three shadows lurked behind the school building.  
  
"Okay, you guys ready?" Trunks whispered at the two figures behind him. They both nodded. They were ready.  
  
"When the rest of the school had assembly, while you were busy with the sprinkler systems, I warned them not to touch the railings." Marron whispered.  
  
"Okay great, let's do this." Goten said excitedly. And so the three got to work, each taking a section where they know the Gr. 8's will walk.  
  
07:30  
  
"Hey Bra, do you think Trunks and Goten are going to pull anything today?" Pan asked her best friend.  
  
"I don't know. With these two anything's possible." Bra answered. They heard the bell rang and headed for their first class. They went inside and sat down, taking out their books.  
  
"Hey, I think one of my pens are leaking." Bra told Pan as she saw her book was covered in ink.  
  
"Hey, mine too!" Pan exclaimed as she looked at her now black book. They heard the other students cry out, then Bra looked at her hands.  
  
"Oh no! My hands are black!" she cried out. The rest of the students looked at their hands and theirs too were black.  
  
"There are only two people I know who could have done this." Bra said with gritted teeth.  
  
"Did what?" a girl asked.  
  
"You all touched the railings didn't you?" Pan asked. They nodded. "Well somebody smeared ink all over the railings!"  
  
The class finally grasped it.  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" another girl asked.  
  
"Oh we know." Bra replied. "Look, whatever you do not touch those railings and don't let the Matricks know that they got us, okay?"  
  
The class replied that they understood.  
  
After class the Grade 8's walked around the buildings, looking for their other classrooms. Marron walked up to the girls. "Hey girls, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" Bra replied innocently. Marron raised an eyebrow  
  
"Hey Pan you've got something on cheek." She said, wiping a finger across Pan's cheek. One of Marron's friends did the same thing to Bra and other Gr.8's. Then they just walked off. The girls just shrugged and walked on.  
  
"Hey, sis!" Trunks yelled as he saw Bra.  
  
"Oh hey Trunks."  
  
Trunks frowned suddenly. "Hey you don't look too well, sis." He put a hand on her forehead. "Well you don't fell hot, maybe my eyes are pulling tricks on me." Trunks said pulling his hand away.  
  
"Whatever." Bra grumbled.  
  
Meanwhile Goten pinched his niece's cheeks.  
  
"You look so cute when you frown like that!" he laughed.  
  
"Let me go!" Pan said, slapping at his hands.  
  
"Fine I'll let you go." Goten sighed as he and Trunks walked off.  
  
"Well at least they didn't tease us about the railings." Bra told Pan. Pan looked at Bra and was about to answer but couldn't get a word out as she started laughing.  
  
"Oh my Bra! Look at your face!" she laughed. Bra looked at her quizzically, then she too started laughing.  
  
"Look at you!" she shrieked. She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"You've got ink all over your face!" the two girls exclaimed simultaneously. Suddenly they both stopped laughing.  
  
"Trunks! Uncle Goten! You'll pay for this!!!! The two girls yelled.  
  
Thanks to their superior hearing the two boys heard the girls' threats and started laughing their heads off in class. They laughed so hard that they got sent out of the classroom.  
  
The day ended and everywhere you look Gr.8 students ' faces were smeared with ink across their faces. 


	5. Day 3: PE Torture

Day 3: PE Torture  
  
"I wonder why we have to wear tekkies today?" Pan wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know, Trunks won't tell me anything and he drove me to school today, so it's not like they planted anything." Bra replied.  
  
Pan shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, uncle Goten also drove me to school today."  
  
A prefect stepped up to the group.  
  
"Okay everyone, listen up! At break time, all of you have to gather on the sports field. No exceptions! The girls in one group and the boys in another, got that?" she yelled.  
  
The students nodded and started talking among themselves.  
  
"Quiet!" the prefect barked, the students stopped talking. "Now, do not be late or you will seriously regret it." She gave them the evil eye, then walked off leaving the students confused and nervous. The bell rang and they all headed for their classes to wait anxiously for break time.  
  
BREAK TIME:  
  
Trunks, Goten and Marron headed for the sports field, each carrying a whistle and a stopwatch.  
  
"Okay we will take the boys. Marron are you okay on your own with the girls?" Goten asked. Marron gave him an ask-me-that-again-and-you're-dead look.  
  
"Okay I'll take that as a yes." Goten laughed nervously. Marron just humphed and walked on.  
  
"Smooth Goten." Trunks said sarcastically. Goten just shrugged and walked after Marron.  
  
When they got to the sports field they found the Gr. 8 all bunched up together. Marron scowled at the sight.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing! You were told to separate into two groups, boys and girls!" she yelled. The students jumped at her voice. "NOW!!!" She screamed and with lightning speed the pupils separated into two groups.  
  
"Yep, she can handle it." Trunks remarked. Marron gave him a glare before heading towards the girls. The boys then headed for their group. Trunks looked at Goten  
  
"Why don't you start?" Trunks told Goten. Goten nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"LISTEN UP LADIES!" He yelled. "Today we are going to do some physical training. We are one of the top schools when it comes to sports and we expect you to be at your top. GOT IT!" The boys swallowed hard and nodded their heads, too afraid too speak. Trunks stepped up and faced the boys.  
  
"Okay let's start. I want five laps around the field, followed by 20 push ups, 20 sit ups and 20 jumping jacks." Trunks ordered. The boys looked at him with disbelief. No way would they be able to do all that! Trunks frowned  
  
"NOW!" he barked. The boys jumped and started running, those who were too slow got chased by Trunks and Goten.  
  
Meanwhile at the girls, Marron was grilling them with stretches.  
  
"After the stretches I want one lap around the field, 10 pus ups and 10 sit ups. If anyone complains you will do more." She warned. The girls nodded and went on with their stretches.  
  
"Oh yeah, Bra you and Pan have to workout with the boys, so you better run quickly and catch up. Who knows what those two boy's would do if you miss something." Marron said calmly.  
  
Bra and Pan groaned. They don't mind the workout, they can handle a lot more without getting tired, but doing it with Trunks and Goten is going to be hell. They ran towards the boys and started their workout with them. Trunks and Goten showed them and the boys no mercy.  
  
When the bell rang, it sounded something that came from heaven. The Gr. 8's couldn't be more relieved. They were so tired they could hardly walk. Some cursed and other's looked as though they are going to start crying.  
  
When the day finally ended, the Gr.8's were beyond tired. They all rushed to go home. Trunks, Goten and Marron just laughed as they walked past them.  
  
A/N Tekkies- tennis shoes 


	6. Day 4: Invisible

A/N: I would just like to thank all my reviewers from all my stories and I will try to do all those things you asked me to.  
  
My Reviewers: Maric  
Diamond-Wind  
DaN Lor Sa  
Tella  
Chocolate  
PyroHiroshi  
secretssj  
cant be bothered 2 sign in  
AyakaChan  
Panny  
Charles  
ButterflyV  
  
And if I left anyone out, sorry! I thank you too!  
  
Day 4: Invisible  
  
The next day there wasn't a Gr.8 student, who didn't groan or moan about how much pain they are in after yesterday's workout. As usual the gr.8's all gathered in the same place, talking and wondering what is going to happen to them next. Pan and Bra talked with some of the students. Since they found out that the girls know the three coolest seniors in the whole school they got very popular.  
  
"We really have no idea, what they are planning next." Bra told them.  
  
The bell rang and they went to their classes.  
  
"That's funny, no one came to yell at us." Pan observed.  
  
"Yeah, that is funny." Bra agreed, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well, they probably ran out of ideas of what to do to us."  
  
She and Pan walked to their classroom.  
  
"Hey, did you study for tomorrow's test?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah. I had to, both my mom and Trunks were constantly nagging me to study for it, so I did just to get them of my back."  
  
"Same thing here. Grandma talked to my dad and my dad also kept nagging me." Pan groaned. "And the worst part is I still don't know everything. There's just too many stuff!"  
  
Bra nodded her agreement, the bell rang and they went inside their class.  
  
BREAK TIME:  
  
"Hey Bra, don't you think the whole school is acting funny? I mean not one single Matrick yelled at us, nor did anybody talked to us." Pan said worriedly.  
  
"I know it's weird. Why don't we go ask Trunks, Goten or Marron. One of them will give us an answer." Bra replied.  
  
So the two went off to search for anyone they know.  
  
"There's the two boy's!" Bra exclaimed. The girls headed for the guys, who were busy talking with each other.  
  
"Hey Trunks. What's going on here?" Bra asked her brother.  
  
"Yeah, uncle Goten why is everyone acting so strange?" Pan asked her uncle.  
  
When the boys didn't reply they tried again. This time tugging at their shirts.  
  
"Hey Goten. Do you hear something?" Trunks asked his friend.  
  
"No but something is tugging at my shirt and I can't get it off."  
  
"Oh well let's go sit somewhere else." Trunks suggested. Goten nodded and the boys walked off.  
  
"AAAGH!! I really hate them sometimes." Pan said furiously.  
  
"Well let's go find Marron. She won't be such a pain in the behind." Bra replied also furious. They headed in search of Marron  
  
"Hey Marron, wait up!" Pan yelled as she saw Marron walking with some friends. Marron just walked on.  
  
"Maybe she didn't hear us." Bra said, frowning. Pan shrugged and started running after Marron. They yelled and screamed but Marron just kept on walking. Pan decided she had enough and went and stopped right in front of Marron. Marron just side stepped her and walked on, talking to her friends.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Pan cried out frustrated, she was beyond angry. The bell rang and the two defeated girls went to their class.  
  
"Great the whole school is ignoring us Man I wish that this nightmare could be over!" Bra complained. Pan couldn't help but to agree.  
  
"If this is how it's going to be the whole year, I'd rather go back to Primary school."  
  
A few hours later the school day ended, much to the relief of the Gr. 8's. Being ignored by the whole school is just not fun. 


	7. Day 5: The Test

Day 5: The Test  
  
Today was test day for the Gr.8's and lets just say that neither of them were very happy about it. They were all so stressed about it that when they were ushered into the hall, not one person made a sound. As they sat down, they were all given a paper and a pencil.  
  
"Okay people! You have 50 min to write this test. No talking, no laughing, no crying and no swearing. If you are caught cheating you're dead. Now start!" Marron ordered and the Gr. 8's started writing. And these are the questions they got:  
  
1. Write all four verses of the school's anthem.  
  
2. Write down all the rules about the school uniform – point form.  
  
3. What are the colours of the school's flag and what does each colour  
represent?  
  
4. Write the name of your most feared Matrick.  
  
5. Name 5 teachers and their favourite drinks.  
  
6. How many plant species are on the sports field?  
  
7. If you took all the sweets of the cafeteria – how many calories would  
that be?  
  
8. Who are the school clowns?  
  
9. What's one plus one?  
  
10.Write a 400-word essay on why you are writing this test.  
  
Everyone could see the confused and frightened looks of those who are writing the tests. The Matricks could barely contain their laughter at how much the students are concentrating on this test.  
  
After about half an hour Trunks and Goten walked into the hall.  
  
"Hey Marron!" Trunks said loudly, making sure everyone could hear them. "What are they doing?"  
  
"They're writing your test!" she yelled back  
  
"Our test?" Goten asked confused. "We don't know anything about a test." Some of the Gr.8's started shifting around.  
  
"Yeah, we don't know anything about a test." Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh so you're saying that these newbies are writing a phoney test and that they had studied and stressed for nothing?" Marron asked, her voice carrying through the hall.  
  
"That's exactly what we're saying!" The boys yelled and started laughing. The rest of the Matricks cried "GOT YOU!!" and they too started laughing. The newbies sat in shock and then slowly they started laughing.  
  
And so ended another day of initiation. This time how ever everyone went home with a smile, although the newbies were a bit nervous about Monday because they were told that it would be the most difficult and most important day of their high school life. 


	8. Day 6: Final Day

Day 6: FINAL DAY  
  
On Monday morning all the Gr.8's were standing in front of the school gate where they were told to gather around. They all waited anxiously for the Matricks to tell them where they should go and what will happen next. They waited for about ten-min when Trunks, Goten and Marron finally arrived. Trunks cleared his throat and stepped in front of the gate.  
  
"Okay, everybody. Listen up! Today is the last day of you're initiation, congrats for getting this far." He told the group. "Now before we go onto your final test, I would just like to warn you that this will be you're hardest yet, and I'm being dead serious. After today you will be part of this school, so please do well on this last day."  
  
Trunks looked over at Goten and Marron who nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" And so the whole herd of Gr. 8's followed the three Matricks to the sports field. The newbies all talked nervously among themselves. No one knew what to expect especially today. They all feared the worst as they walked.  
  
When they got there, every Matrick in the school jumped and yelled. "SURPRISE!!"  
  
The Gr. 8's looked around. In the middle off the sports field a big banner with the words CONGRATULATIONS printed on it, waved high in the air. Around the banner were huge tables filled with all sorts of party goodies. The Gr. 8's cheered and headed straight for the food.  
  
"Let's PARTY!!!" the two boys yelled and the music was turned on. Goten and Trunks walked up to their sister and nice and gave them each a hug.  
  
"Congrats you two! I hope you will have a hell of a time in high school." Goten said with a proud smile.  
  
"So what did you think of last week?" Trunks asked them. The girls looked at each other before answering.  
  
"Well when you did all those mean stuff to us, we kinda wished we were back at primary school." Bra said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, but now that it's over we realise that it was actually kind of fun and we're glad that it happened to us." Pan replied.  
  
"Yeah well that's the whole idea. Initiation is about putting everyone in the same situation so that you all can learn to know each other better and to show that no one cares who you were before you came to high school." Trunks explained.  
  
"Besides what we did to you guys was nothing compared to what we had to go through when we were Gr. 8." Goten told the girls.  
  
"Yeah well I bet you guys enjoyed every moment of it." Pan quipped. The two boys started laughing hard.  
  
"Of course we enjoyed it! It made us popular didn't it!" Trunks joked.  
  
After a bit of dancing and chatting the day ended and all the Gr. 8's walked up to Trunks and Goten to thank them for the great party. The two friends just laughed and told them that they deserved it. After a few speeches and thank you's everyone went home. The Gr. 8's were officially part of the school now, so they went and got their uniforms ready to wear the next day.  
  
The Brief's and Son's all went out for dinner to celebrate the start of the two girls' high school life.  
  
AN : THIS IS NOT THE END JUST ONE MORE CHAPPIE TO GO!!!! 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
"Leave me alone!" Bra yelled at a guy who kept terrorising her.  
  
"No way, sweet cheeks, you're a gr.8 and I can do what I want." The guy answered, smirking evilly.  
  
"No you can't, you jerk. You are only in Gr.11 so push off!" Pan growled.  
  
"Hey watch you're mouth bitch!" one of the guy's friends yelled at Pan and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ow! You're hurting me!" Bra cried out as the guy grabbed her arm and squeezed, hard.  
  
"Let me go you swine!" Pan yelled at the guy and struggled to free her arm.  
  
"No you are going to do what we say." The guy said cockily.  
  
"Is that so?" a voice said from behind him.  
  
"I suggest you let my sister go." Another voice said calmly.  
  
The two guys who had grabbed Bra and Pan turned around. Their faces turned pale as they saw who it was.  
  
"Too late" Trunks smirked and punched the guy, sending him crashing into a wall. Goten did the same with the other guy and both laid stunned on the ground.  
  
"Their initiation is over so they don't have to do anything for anyone. Now get the hell out of here before we really get mad and you may not see Gr.12 next year." Goten growled at them. He and Trunks laughed as the two boys ran away, scared out of their wits.  
  
"Thanks you guys." The two girls said. Trunks and Goten just nodded.  
  
"If anyone and I mean anyone ever bosses you around or hurts you, just come to either me, Goten or Marron. Okay?" Trunks said gently.  
  
"And tell all your other friends if someone messes with them, just come to us and we'll sort them out." Goten added. The girls nodded and the bell rang.  
  
"Hey, maybe we should start a new tradition at this school, beating the crap out of those obnoxious Gr.11's." Goten said thoughtfully as they walked with the girls  
  
"Nice try, pal." Trunks said patting his friends shoulder as everyone laughed.  
  
And so the year went on and everyone lived through the good and the bad times.  
  
THE END A/N: No offence to those in grade 11! And thx to everyone who reviewed my stories! I'm taking a break now from writing because I'm going to work for two weeks full time so I won't have time for fanfiction! I might put up a few song fics that I wrote like ages ago but only if you want me to! So any case please don't be shy to review!!! C ya! 


End file.
